


Swipe Right

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Sherlock is going through a dating app, not really expecting to find ANYONE interesting. Until John snatches his phone away and gets him a date with a young forensics specialist.





	Swipe Right

“Drug addict...Sex addict...Drug addict...Drug addict...too many cats--”

“What are you doing?” John finally asked, looking up from his computer.

Sherlock just glanced up and looked back to his phone, swiping along it. “Abusive ex...Drugs...Drugs-- Hey!” John snatched the phone from Sherlock’s hand, looking at the screen in surprise. “It’s for a case.”

“You’re not on a case,” John said, smirking a bit. “A dating app?”

“It’s for. A case.” Sherlock insisted.

“Right? And that’s why you’re deducing all these poor people...Wait, are you bi?”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Sherlock said, shrugging. He reached for his phone again. “Give it back!”

“Are you deducing every flaw in everyone you find in this thing?”

“Yes! It’s best to know what’s wrong with them ahead of time,” Sherlock defended. John gave him a look and looked down, scrolling through before swiping right. “What did you do?!”

The phone pinged and John smirked, giving Sherlock the phone. “Got you a date, it seems. You’re welcome.”

Sherlock sighed, looking at his phone. “Great. Now I’m obligated and this one is desperate for attention.”

“Just go meet the girl!” John huffed.

\--

You licked your lips as you shifted on your feet. You stood in the cafe, waiting for your date. Sherlock Holmes...Sherlock fricking Holmes was on a dating app! Though, given what you’d read in the blog, you must’ve passed some inspection!

You bit your lip as you glanced at the phone. Three minutes passed the meet time. You sighed, thinking to yourself he might’ve stood you up or found something he didn’t like.

Suddenly, you found a small coffee in front of you. You blinked, looking up to see the man himself. “It said on your file you liked to try new things. I’m assuming you haven’t ordered anything yet so I got the newest one. Some sort of smores thing for the summer.”

You blinked and timidly took it as he studied you. “You’re surprised when people are kind to you. You’ve often dealt with hardships in life and are expected to sacrifice a lot with nothing in return. On one hand, you’re all too happy to help. On the other, you wish that you could get something you’ve earned. I think a cup of coffee is a good start, wouldn’t you agree, Y/N?”

You blinked and smiled, sipping the drink. “It’s actually not bad. Want to try?”

“Sure,” Sherlock said, taking it. You blushed as he looked into your eyes as he drank from it, blinking. “It is a bit sweet for me, but not unsatisfying. How long have you been in London? Not too long. Accent.”

You smiled. “Moved here during my college years and couldn’t leave. Well, have to because of the visa every six months.” Sherlock nodded. “Walk?”

“Sure.” Sherlock moved in step with you, be sure to slow his pace for your shorter legs. “You’ve read the blog.”

You smiled shyly, nodding. “Yes. I’m actually a forensics specialist and the department told me about it. Said it would be good, just in case.”

Sherlock blinked in surprise, staring at you. You blinked back. “You work for The Yard?”

“Not exactly. I stick to the lab. I don’t like interacting with the others. Especially that one that apparently went nuts after you faked your death.”

“Anderson?”

“Yes, that one. He’s...I mean, he’s softened but he’s still a…”

“A dick?” Sherlock offered, making you laugh and nod. Sherlock smiled. “He can be, but, as you said, he has softened a bit.”

You smiled then blinked, seeing the bookstore. You pointed to it questioningly and he nodded, holding the door for you and following you in. “I think a book says a lot about a person.”

“Oh?” Sherlock asked. He hummed and pointed to an older woman in an aisle. “What about her?”

You hummed, whispering, “Romance novel. Either she’s in an unhappy marriage, not married at all, divorced, or even widowed. She’s looking for something outside of her romantic life as a comfort.”

Sherlock smiled, nodding. “See the ring on her necklace? Notice that it’s a set? It’s far too big for her finger, but she is wearing her band. Widowed.”

You perked up and followed him. He hummed and pointed to a teenager reading a horror novel. “Him?”

“Bored. Slightly interested in horrific things. Possibly because he’s dealt with something scarier?”

“Abusive family,” Sherlock confirmed. “Not currently though. Looks like the bruises are healing and the bags under his eyes are lighter, meaning he’s in protective custody. Especially because…” he pointed further down the aisle, seeing a woman in a suit. She was reading a magazine and glanced every so often at the boy.

You smiled. “We make a good team,” You joked, lightly elbowing his arm.

Sherlock smiled. “Just glad you have enough sense to actually observe the world around you. Continue with some people watching?”

You nodded. You both walked through the store slowly, choosing to linger in what appeared to be the forgotten art section. From there, you could both safely observe others without much fuss. No one seemed to either notice or care enough.

Sherlock hummed as he watched you describing a gentleman who seemed to be doing crosswords. “Y/N,” He said softly. “Not to interrupt, but I have a sudden desire to kiss you.”

Your cheeks lit up a bright pink as you froze, looking up at him in shock. You gulped and nodded, licking your lips anxiously. Sherlock cleared his throat and cupped your face. He bent slowly, his lips timidly meeting yours. You kissed back shyly, both of you unsure at first. The kiss was slow, but there was something of a spark as he pulled away.

Your heart hammered as you met his eyes. Sherlock studied you before smirking a bit. “More?”

Before you knew it, your back was being pushed against the wall of a stall, Sherlock’s lips bruising yours as he locked the door behind him. He wrapped your legs around him, smirking. “Glad you decided to wear a skirt today.”

“I am too,” You giggled quietly. He pressed against you and you whimpered, only to have him hush you playfully. You smiled and hummed as he kissed you, adjusting so one foot was tiptoeing the ground. “This is so risky.”

“I know. But I need you. Such an intelligent young woman.” He hummed as he kissed you again, moving your underwear aside and adjusting. “Rather not finger you here. I’ll make sure to shag you properly at your flat.”

“Why my flat?” You asked cutely as he pulled out his cock. You bit your lip as you saw how hard he was.

“You don’t have a flatmate,” He said with a smirk. “So I can bend you over the couch if I want. In fact...how flexible are you?”

You smirked. “Find out?”

Sherlock adjusted you so one foot was resting on his shoulder and the other tiptoed at the ground, your hips flushed against his as you found a grip against the wall. “Don’t fret. I won’t let you fall.” He promised before sliding into you.

You bit your lip to hold back your moan as you shook. He sighed in pleasure, carefully rubbing your thigh. “I’ll be quick,” He whispered. He moved his hips slowly, allowing you to adjust to his length. “Look at you, all spread out for me.”

“Sherlock,” You giggled breathlessly as he pushed deeper. “Quiet. We could get caught.”

“Isn’t it exciting?” He chuckled. He gave a hard thrust, watching you gasp and clench around him. “That’s a good girl.”

You panted and bit your lip to hold back the moans threatening to escape as he thrust into you. He kept a hold of your body, making sure you wouldn’t fall. The soft “Aw fuck” and “God yes” escaped every so often from the both of you.

Sherlock pushed deep into you and held you tight as the door swung open. You both froze. He carefully moved your leg that was dangling, pulling it out of sight of anyone that might’ve walked by.

You both waited a long moment, listening to the man drain his bladder into the urinal. Your heart hammered as your cunt clenched up from the adrenaline. Sherlock tightened his jaw, forcing down the grunt of pleasure as the urinal flushed and the man left.

Sherlock waited a long moment before moving you so you were on both feet, bent over in front of him as he thrust. You gasped softly, riding against him. “I can’t be breaking you yet,” He moaned softly. “C’mon, Y/N. I felt that pretty little cunt clench up. Give it to me. Now.” He growled.

Your mouth fell open as you shook. Sherlock quickly moved, stuffing his scarf into your gaping mouth. You bit down gratefully as you orgasmed, shaking and whining softly. Sherlock grunted and pulled out, gripping his length as it pulsed. You smirked and moved so you were practically squatting in front of him, taking his length into your mouth.

You watched Sherlock shake and pant as he bit his lip, holding back a shout of pleasure as you took him into your throat, blinking your eyes innocently up at him before bobbing your head aggressively.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He whispered, hips thrusting forward as he gripped your hair. “Y/N, I’m going to make you swallow all of it,” He moaned softly, his cock twitching.

You swallowed in response and he had to stuff his own scarf into his mouth as he orgasmed, shaking and growling softly. You closed your eyes in pleasure, letting the taste of him wash over your tongue as you swallowed him down eagerly.

Once you felt him beginning to soften, you pulled away and licked your lips with a smirk. Sherlock smiled sweetly at you, both of you catching your breath. You got yourself situated as he slipped out of the stall, making for the door. “I’ll guard the door.” He told you after he fixed himself, watching you clean yourself up and straighten your skirt. “Then, we’re getting a cab and I’m shagging you in your flat.”

“Sure you don’t want to finger me in the back of the car?” You chuckled lowly, biting your lip.

“Don’t tempt me.”


End file.
